thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maul/Quotes
Star Wars: The Phantom Menace *''At last, we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last, we will have revenge.'' *''What could you hate enough to destroy me?'' *''You may think I am evil. I am not. I am efficient.'' *''Fear. Fear attracts the fearful… the strong… the weak… the innocent… the corrupt. Fear. Fear is my ally.'' *''Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, master.'' [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series)|Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] *''"In a galaxy at war, Savage, there is only one way to get the attention of the Jedi. Slaughter of the innocent, mercilessly and without compromise."―[[Maul|Darth Maul]], striking at the population of Raydonia'' *''"You may think I am evil. I am not. I am efficient.'' *''"I serve my Master and the glorious Sith tradition. We are no less powerful for being hidden. We grow in the darkness. We gain strength from it.'' *''"We circle our enemy, the Jedi, and they do not know it. We laugh at what they think of as their power. Fools and liars, the Jedi think they have tapped the strength of the Force. Yet they ignore the dark side. It is their most profound mistake, the deepest foolishness of their order."'' *''“My hatred kept my spirit intact even though my body was not. As I was lost and became a rabid animal, and such is how you found me, brother. Discarded, forgotten… I have missed soo much. The force feels… out of balance.”'' *''“Ah, yes. So it began… without me.”'' *''“I was apprentice to the most powerful being in the galaxy once. I was destined to become… so much more. But I was robbed of that destiny by the Jedi, by Obi-Wan Kenobi.”'' *''“Yes, we will start with revenge…”'' *''“Jedi! I have been waiting for you.”'' *''“I am surprised you could have forgotten me soo easily. After I killed your master and you left me for dead on Naboo.”'' *''“You have forgotten me, but I will never forget you! You cannot imagine the depths I would go to stay alive. Fueled by my singular hatred for you.”'' *''“[chuckles] Don’t be so certain.”'' *''“[to Obi-Wan] I will make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every single cut, your death will be beyond excruciating. You will suffer… as I have suffered.”'' *''“In a galaxy at war, Savage, there is only one way to get the attention of the Jedi. Slaughter of the innocent. Mercilessly and without compromise.”'' *''“Who is this, brother?”'' *''“She knows too much. Destroy her.”'' *''“[Taunting Obi-Wan] Your master, Qui-Gon Jinn. I gutted him while you stood helpless and watched. How did that make you feel, Obi-Wan? Your rage has unbalanced you. That is not the Jedi way, is it?”'' *''“…No, we will be patient, Savage. I’ve waited soo many years for my revenge, I can wait a little longer.”'' *''“I am counting on it.”'' *''“To continue, we need one singular vision…my vision.”'' *''“Always two there are, my brother: a Master, and an apprentice. And you are the apprentice.”'' *''“Three of your captains have joined me already.”'' *''“There is a price to pay for disobedience. (he kills one of the captains with his lightsaber)”'' *''“We shall see.”'' *''“Jol, ready the men, we’re leaving!”'' *''“Filth. You will pay for your insolence!”'' *''“We are Sith.”'' *''“I serve no one.”'' *''“We are brothers, the true lords of the Sith!”'' *''“Destroyed by Jedi.”'' *''“(angrily) Kenobi..”'' *''“(after crashing a Death Watch meeting) I challenge you, one warrior to another! And only the strongest shall rule Mandalore!'' *''“I claim this sword, and my rightful place as leader of Death Watch!”'' *''“If you will not join me, you will all die.”'' *''“Unfortunately for you, history will not see it that way. Execute them!”'' *''“I sense a presence, a presence I haven’t felt since… [realizes that Sidious is there] Master?! [Darth Sidious enters the throne room, incapacitating the guards as he does. Maul goes down on one knee] Master!”'' *''“I used your training, Master, and I have built all this in hopes of returning to your side. [Sidious takes note of Savage Opress]”'' *''“[confused] Master?”'' *''“[Sidious impales Savage Opress with his lightsabers] Brother!”'' *''“[Pleading] Have mercy! Please, please!”'' *''“Jedi! I have been waiting for you.”'' ''[[Star Wars Rebels]]''